I Say Love You with Murder
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: When Gary tries to investigate a murder case, he gets more than what he expected. Cavaliershipping. Rated T for...stabbing...and vicious Carvanah.


I Say Love You with Murder

_So...it's part horror...'cause of phoning. I own nothing but my ideas. Hehe...first cavaliershipping fanfic that I've done. _

* * *

_" Paul, otherwise known as 'Shinji', was found with blood stains on his shirt. There are no leads to the murderer ; only more and more mysterious-filled clue- "_

" Another death. Damn, this is the third one this week. "

" Don't get yourself so overworked, Oak. We need all the energy to track down this son of a bitch. "

Gary Oak sighed as he felt his spiky auburn hair. " I know that, Kenny, but it's so frustrating. First Tracey, then Brock, and now Paul. I may have disliked that emo guy, but he was a lot more useful than Ketchum could ever be. The poor guy. "

Kenny nodded. " Yeah. I would go to investigate some more, but I'm scheduled for a contest. What about you, Gary ? Wanna come ? Me and Leona are going to Baskin Robbins afterwards. "

" No, I'm going on a date with Dawn. "

" _Another_ one ? Wow, this is the fourth date you two are going on ! " Kenny exclaimed. " You guys must be getting serious ! "

" I guess so...I mean, she _has_ had three other boyfriends before me, and they all seemed to dump her (or somethin' like that). So...maybe I'll be the one to go steady with her. I hope so, since she _does_ cheerlead. "

" Yeah, me too. I hope your date goes excellently. "

" Thanks, man. "

Gary slapped Kenny's hand and exited the building. They may have only known each other for four years, but they were a great team nonetheless. With Gary's battling skills, handsome looks, and researching abilites, and Kenny's contesting ribbons and smooth appealing moves, they were a superb formation. They had manage to arrest sixteen criminals in their time of being in the police force, but since the murders started to occur, the two boys were baffled in the mystery, and since the killing was made, Gary had vowed to arrest the murderer and avenge the victims' deaths. It seemed easy. In fact, the eighteen year old kid had actually cracked a couple of murder cases successfully and jailed the criminals.

Little did he know, he was about to guard his own life.

* * *

" Hey, Gary ! What's up ? "

" Hi, Dawn. I'm doing fine. What about you ? "

" Oh, I'm fine. "

Gary nodded. He was infatuated with fifteen year old Dawn Pearlson, and what guy _wouldn't_ feel that way ? She was no longer that naive ditzy girl that stumbled on trash cans and cried over losing Contests. She was a young lady with a lot of giggles and a fondness of bubblebeam. Plus, she was even more attractive. She was tall, thin, and limber, with sparkling sapphire colored eyes and long blue hair that went up to her hips. Her outfited consisted of a short-sleeve black dress to her thighs with pink edges, gray socks and high heels, and a knitted pink poncho.

The two were sipping Sprite and eating steamy cheeseburgers at the hip Burger King in Jubilife City. Gary grinned as he slurped his cup of pop. " Oh, Dawn. I don't know why nobody's stayed with you. Maybe because I'm such a stud and I scare all of your guys away. "

Dawn snorted. " In your dreams. Shinji wasn't scared by anything, except for pink things. "

Gary scratched his head. " You...dated Paul ? "

" Of course ! " Dawn said with a laugh. " He was so wickedly emo ! Always serious, never any time for me. Made me pretty angry. Nobody likes me when I'm angry. We only went on three dates before...he died. It's sad, but he deserved to die. "

" Really ? He wasn't that bad of a person. "

For a second Dawn's eyes had a chilly look in them as she spoke with a stern tone. " Oh, believe me, Shigeru. He deserved to die. "

" Well, we all have our opinions, Hikari. I don't what happened to you two. It's none of my business. "

Dawn giggled. " Guess not. How's that cheeseburger ? "

" Pretty tasty. "

" Yep. Same with me. "

Silence consumed them for a few minutes before Gary spoke again. " So, when are we going to have another date ? Tomorrow ? Next week ? "

" No. "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" I'm sorry, Gary, but I'm going to be busy for a while. I apologize. "

" That's okay. I have to go, though. "

" No problem. "

" Sure you're not mad ? "

" No need to worry ! I'll be fine ! "

" Okay, then..."

* * *

For a year and a half, Gary had been living in an apartment in Sandgem Town. It wasn't fancy, and didn't have a back porch, but it was home.

The auburn haired boy was driving to his home in the trusty Toyota when his cellphone rang. He picked up the phone. " Yo, it's Gary. 'Sup ? "

" You Gary Oak ? " the caller asked in a muffled voice.

" I believe so. "

" Are you touching yourself in the bathroom ? "

" No...who is this ? "

" You like white Toyotas, huh ? "

Gary scowled. " Are you some sorta stalker ? "

" You never know. Anyway, you may want to be careful with the brake fluid. "

" Huh ? What the hell are you talking about ? Who are you ? "

" Heehee...you gonna _die - ee_ ! "

As Gary tried to slam on the brake as he reached his destination, it wouldn't stop. The car skidded into a maple tree, and Gary gasped. " Holy crap...the brake was fixed. "

" That's right, Spiky Boy ! " the caller replied. " Hee hee...you're on my list, Number Four ! "

" Wait...are you the killer ? "

A sharp giggle was uttered. " _Maaaybe._ Are you wearing boxers or briefs ? "

_**" NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ! "**_

-click!-

Gary grunted as he checked for any injuries before stepping out of the car and into the apartment. Everything was fine and dandy before the cellphone rang again. Gary answered it. " Yo, It's- "

" Gary, " the killer finished. " Yeah, I know your name. You like cheerleading, right ? "

" Well...yeah. I love the way they chant. "

" Hee hee...well, I have a chant for you ! Two, four, six, eight ! Gary's used as Carvanah bait ! "

_" What ?! "_

As if on cue, a bag of thirty Carvanah was released from the ceiling onto Gary's head. The boy moaned as the fish pokemon bit him on the nose and ears. He knocked them off and shouted at the phone. " Is this some sort of joke, Ketchum ?! This is wrong ! "

" Oh, I'm not Ketchum, sweetie. Let me cheer again. Sixteen, fourteen, twelve, ten ! Gary's death is the fourth of my men ! "

A dozen knives were thrown at Gary, but he dodged them all. He also dodged some fishing hooks and a couple of heavy glass objects. The boy smirked. " You're not scaring me, man. "

" I'm not a man, either. "

Immediately Gary was pinned down on the ground with red, green, and blue thumbtacks. He furrowed his eyebrows. " Hey, this isn't cool ! Whatever game you want to play, I'm not up for i- oof ! "

A foot stomped on his stomach. A foot with a gray high heel shoe on it. Gary looked at the face of the killer and gasped. " Dawn ?! "

Dawn giggled. " Yep. "

" But...why ? "

" All men are worthless in this savage world of ours ! " Dawn snapped. " My dad was an abused bastard and never cared about me at all ! "

" So...why don't you just kill your dad ? "

" He died of natural causes. "

" Yeah, well...this isn't cool ! "

" Says you. "

The blue haired girl stabbed Gary in the palm of his hand. He flinched. " Ow. That hurt. "

" No need to worry, Shigeru. You'll die soon. "

" I don't _want _to ! "

" Eh. Too bad. "

Gary sighed. " Hey, Hikari ? "

" Huh ? "

" You may have been a psycho bitch, but I still love you. "

" Y- It's a lie ! You don't mean that ! "

" 'Course I do. You're cool. "

Dawn spun around in her silky black robe as she touched Gary's face and her eyes began to water. " You mean that ? "

" Yeah...I'm not retarded, Dawn. I mean that. "

" Wow. Thanks. "

" Uh, you're welcome ? "

Dawn nodded as she stabbed herself in the chest with her knife. " I'm sorry, Gary. I love you, too. "

She slumped to the floor and Gary's tears started to pour from his face. " Thanks for not killing me, Dawn, " he whispered.

* * *

(One week later...)

" So...Dawn was the killer ? "

" Yeah, Kenny. "

" Wow. I can't believe she killed herself. "

" Me neither. Maybe she can rest in peace, now that she knows that somebody loves her. "

" Really ? Who ? "

Gary pulled the trigger and shot Kenny. As Kenny died, Gary shoved the gun back in his pants pocket and grinned. " Me, " he murmured as he slipped out the door.

End


End file.
